


My dream story within a dream

by Wiggles91



Category: Actor RPF, Disney RPF, Doctor Who, Peter Capaldi - Fandom, Star Trek strange new worlds, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Thunderbirds, jon pertwee - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggles91/pseuds/Wiggles91
Summary: My dream and day dream of what would happen if actors from my fandoms had watch fan sacrifice her life for them and then time travel to her past to see what each of them means to her.





	My dream story within a dream

There was blackness in the room, a few men that have been together at all across space and time in a circle lying on a slab of concrete. Those men names were;  
• Harrison Ford  
• Mark Hamill  
• Anthony Daniels  
• George Lucas  
• Bill Paxton (Bill for short in this story.)  
• Deforest Kelly  
• William Shatner  
• Leonard Nimoy  
• Anson Mount  
• Peter Capaldi  
• Jon Pertwee  
• Bob Iger (former CEO of Disney company.)

• Adam Driver

Lights started to turn and they all started to groan with a headache, “What happened?” They all begin to ask, when they began to sit up and saw the people that were around them with point blank stares “Leonard?” Shatner ask, “Paxton?” Another one asked, “Pertwee?” Capaldi asked, “George?” Asked Harrison. “What is going on here?” Said George, as they started to get up. “How are you here Bill? Your dead!” “I don’t know George.” As George helped Bill. Then the lights came on really bright like a glow from the Star Trek 2009 movie lens flare and pointed to a women (this is me) who was crying in a feotal position very loudly. They all walked to her slowly, Peter touched her on the shoulder with his hand and said “hello?” I looked up and froze as to see my childhood role models looking at me. “This cannot be real-this cannot be real.” I said rocking back and forth trying to calm my stress.

“Whoa Whoa take it easy!” Harrison took my other shoulder and smiled at me his Han Solo smile that I loved. “Y-y-your Harrison Ford, Peter Capaldi…” I listed all the names. “How did you know know to talk to her Harrison?” Peter asked, “cause I can see the anxiety of her in me and George.” “You are correct Mr Ford Sir.” I started to get up slowly with some help, please tell me that I am not dreaming? How are they all here? Wait a minute… “What is your name?” Jon asked, “my name is Rachel Margaret Wyld, born in 1991 huge fan of your works Sirs…” “Ok Rachel, why are we here?” “And am I alive?” Deforest Kelly asked as his southern voice started to sooth me. I starred at Deforest and Jon Pertwee walked over to them and touched their faces “my first fandoms” I could whisper. “What do you mean first fandom?" Jon asked. "WHERE ARE WE? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? AND WHY AM I ALIVE?” Deforest and Jon was getting a little bit short-tempered with me and I started to back away. “I am sorry this was never suppose to happen Mr Kelly, Mr Pertwee Sir, believe me. It must of wanted me to see this?” “IT!” They all said in unision, starting to get ticked off. “IT WAS ME!”

A booming voice appeared and I fell flat on my face again and the men started to look around and see a giant image of someone that looked like me. “Well I see your fandoms have come to meet Rachel, I hope they are ready to fight to save your life or to save their lives.” “We are not here to fight Madam, why do you look like her?” “Because she is me, my negative thoughts of wanting me to fight in front of my role models. Believe me I didn’t want any of this.” I started to cry again and ran away from the into a dark room. “RACHEL WAIT!” Deforest called me, “TOO LATE! She cannot bear it because of the anxiety that won’t let her do it. So I invited her role models to make the pain worse.” “YOU CANNOT EXPECT US TO FIGHT! Shatner yelled “CAN’T YOU SEE? SHE’S TERRIFIED, SHE IS IN NO CONDITION AND NEITHER ARE WE TO FIGHT HER WAR!” “Why gentlemen you have no other choice, take them away.” Guards started to grab them and haul them away to the jail cell.


End file.
